Severely
by chryssa
Summary: Dulu, dulu sekali, ada derai tawa bahagia yang menggema di lorong gymnasium sekolah, jauh-jauh hari ketika kami masih sama-sama membela panji Teiko—monolog sang bayangan. modification canon. friendship!Aomine/Kuroko


"Ehm."

"—WHOA!"

Aomine Daiki—tigabelas tahun, kelas satu Teiko _Chuugakko, _sekaligus anggota klub basket—terlompat ke pojok gymnasium, berjongkok dengan badan sedikit gemetar dan posisi tangan melindungi kepala. Tingkahnya benar-benar seratusdelapanpuluh derajat berbeda dengan ucapan sok beraninya kepada Momoi Satsuki—temannya sejak kecil—ketika gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu memberitahunya tentang hantu di gymnasium.

Oh, seharusnya dia tadi tidak usah berlagak menantang _one on one _dengan hantu apapun yang ditemuinya.

"Siapa kau?" suara tak bernada menyapa Aomine. Sementara remaja dengan rambut biru gelap itu masih saja meringkuk di sudut gymansium sambil bergumam sesuatu tentang hantu.

"Ah, rupanya Aomine-_kun."_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Aomine memutar sendi-sendi lehernya ke belakang. Anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Aomine berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, rambutnya berwarna biru cerah, begitu juga mata besarnya yang menatap Aomine penuh minat.

Aomine menarik napas, lega. Meski hawa kehadirannya nyaris tak terdeteksi, dia hanya anak laki-laki biasa. Bukan hantu.

Segera saja, keduanya duduk di lantai gymnasium, sedikit melupakan tujuan Aomine datang ke gymansium yang konon berhantu itu. Aomine bertanya beberapa hal kepada anak laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya.

"Hah? Jadi, tak ada yang menyadari kau menggunakan gymansium ini karena presensimu yang tipis? Hahahaha," Aomine tertawa dengan volume yang tidak seharusnya setelah mendengar penjelasan laki-laki biru muda itu.

"Aomine-_kun, _kau tertawa terlalu keras," suara datar milik anak itu menginterupsi tawanya.

Tawa Aomine berhenti, "hei, kurasa aku belum menyebutkan namaku."

"Kau kau anak kelas satu yang populer karena menjadi _starter _di _string _pertama." Bocah itu meraih bola basketnya.

"Huh, begitu?" Aomine tampak tidak berminat. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Sepasang manik _azzure_ menatap mata biru tua Aomine, lalu terdengar desah napas, "aku masih di _string _ketiga." Jawabannya sedikit tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Aomine.

"Bodoh, aku tak peduli kau berada di _string _berapa. Kau begitu menyukai basket sampai bersedia latihan ekstra setiap malam. Kalau kau benar-benar suka basket, kau bukan orang yang payah," Aomine tersenyum, tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan anak laki-laki itu. "Setidaknya, begitulah teoriku."

Otot bibir laki-laki itu tertarik—membentuk senyuman samar ,"teori yang aneh."

"Eh? _Nani?!"_ balas Aomine sedikit iritasi.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket ** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Severely**

[monolog sang bayangan]

**© chryssa**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah lupa hari itu. Hari dimana aku dan Aomine-_kun _pertama kali bertegur sapa. Di gymnasium sepi yang biasa digunakan klub basket _string _ketiga untuk latihan. Sekaligus tempat yang biasa kugunakan untuk berlatih sendirian ketika anggota klub lain sudah kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Lalu, hari-hari berikutnya juga urung kulupakan. Ketika latihan tambahan bersama menjadi rutinitas kami setiap malam. Masing-masing dari kami berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun Aomine-_kun _sudah begitu hebat, dia tetap berlatih. Sepertinya dia adalah pemain basket paling luar biasa yang pernah kujumpai.

Sedangkan aku terus berusaha untuk menjadi hebat.

Tapi, ketika aku bilang, "kau hebat, Aomine-_kun." _

Dia menjawab, "kalau berbicara soal itu, kupikir kau lebih hebat, Tetsu."

Waktu itu, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa yang membuat Aomine-_kun _berpikir aku hebat? Meski aku berusaha mencari tahu, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Kemudian, pulang sekolah bersama Aomine-_kun _juga menjadi rutinitas. Dengan setangkai _popsicle _dalam genggaman tangan kami, jalanan panjang yang remang-remang diterangi lampu jalan, dan candaan yang dilontarkan Aomine-_kun,_ meski akhirnya hanya dia sendiri yang tertawa—sedangkan aku hanya memamerkan senyumku yang biasa. Atau, obrolan-obrolan menyenangkan di sepanjang perjalanan; kami bicara tentang basket, impian, juga harapan. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di depan rumahku. Bersama Aomine-_kun, _jarak dari sekolah hingga tempat tinggalku yang cukup jauh menjadi tidak terasa.

"Kita akan bermain di satu arena, suatu ketika nanti, Tetsu."

Aomine-_kun _sering berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Tentu saja aku juga berharap begitu. Aku ingin bermain basket bersama Aomine-_kun _dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Meski rasanya mustahil. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa masuk _string _pertama—ah, tidak _string _kedua saja rasanya sulit.

Namun, aku berusaha. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Lagipula aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

Hingga sesuatu menghentikanku.

Sore itu, setelah ujian praktek di klub basket, aku berniat tidak menemuinya. Aku berniat berhenti bermain basket, berhenti berlatih bersama Aomine-_kun. _Tapi, kurasa aku perlu menginformasikan soal ini kepada Aomine-_kun. _Dia sudah banyak membantuku.

Sudah terlalu larut, ketika aku memasuki gymansium tempat kami biasa latihan. Tapi, aku tahu Aomine-_kun _masih di sana.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Tetsu," dia berkomentar, masih dengan bola basket di tangannya dan keringat yang bercucuran pasca latihan.

"Aku berpikir, aku akan berhenti bermain basket," tidak menanggapi komentarnya, aku langsung pada tujuanku datang kemari.

Aomine-_kun _tampak terkejut. Mata biru tuanya sedikit melebar, "kenapa?"

"Dengan kemampuanku, kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku meneruskan bermain basket. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lolos ke _string _kedua, apalagi bermain dalam satu arena dengan Aomine-_kun." _Aku berhenti bicara, mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-paruku. "Aku suka basket dan sudah bergabung dengan klub basket selama setengah tahun, tapi dengan kemampuanku, kurasa aku tidak akan berguna untuk tim."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Aomine-_kun _setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Dia hanya memandangku, lalu bicara, "Dalam sebuah tim, tidak ada pemain yang tidak berguna. Meskipun kau tidak bisa ikut pertandingan, tidak berarti kau, yang pulang paling akhir dan latihan lebih lama daripada anggota _string _pertama—ah, bukan, lebih lama daripada siapapun di klub ini—tidak berguna untuk tim."

Aku hanya diam, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Aomine-_kun, _sambil membuang muka. Mencoba untuk tidak memandang sepasang kristal sewarna laut milik Aomine, sebelum aku semakin terseret kedalamnya. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan, "paling tidak, untukku, melihatmu berlatih keras seperti itu membuatku menghargaimu dan membuatku berlatih lebih keras."

Aomine berhenti bicara. Tampaknya dia membiarkanku berpikir sejenak. Meski dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang arogan dan gayanya yang biasanya, aku justru merasa dia sedang mencegahku berhenti dari hal yang kusukai. Kupikir, berhenti melakukan hal yang kausukai memang tidak semudah kelihatannya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara tentang _kau pasti bisa melakukannya jika kau tidak menyerah," _Aomine-_kun _melanjutkan pidatonya. "Tapi, jika kau menyerah, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa. Semua kerja kares yang kau lakukan menjadi sia-sia."

Aku masih bungkam. Memandangi lantai gymnasium seolah tempatku berpijak itu lebih menarik dari apapun—tanpa kecuali ceramah singkat Aomine-_kun _barusan. Sebenarnya, benakku berparadoks. Dusta, jika aku bilang beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Aomine-_kun _tidak menimbulkan distraksi tersendiri dalam diriku. Bohong, jika aku tidak berpikir ulang mengenai keputusanku untuk berhenti bermain basket."

"_Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun."

Aku belum sempat menyuarakannya.

Kalimat itu masih menggantung diujung lidahku, ketika seseorang memanggil nama Aomine-_kun. _Kami menoleh ke arah pintu gymnasium yang terbuka. Tiga sosok laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang mencolok berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku mengenal mereka sebagai anggota klub basket yang menonjol di _string _pertama selain Aomine-_kun—_Akashi Seijurou, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini, ternyata kau latihan di sini," dengan nada suara yang dingin dan sedikit arogan, remaja laki-laki bersurai merah—Akashi-_kun—_berbicara pada Aomine-_kun._

"Yah, gymansium lain terlalu penuh," _power forward _yang belakangan ini menjadi temanku menjawab.

"_Well, _aku tidak peduli dimana kau latihan." Akashi-_kun _melangkah masuk ke gymnasium. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna menatap ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak sedikit terkejut—seperti menemukan sesuatu yang baru. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Aomine_-kun _menoleh ke arahku. "Aku selalu latihan ekstra bersamanya di sini. Namanya Tetsu."

"Hee? Memangnya dia anggota klub basket kita?" giliran si rambut ungu dengan tinggi badan yang abnormal—Murasakibara—bertanya.

"Dia bukan anggota _string _pertama," Aomine-_kun _menjawab lagi.

"Hmm, terserah," tampak bosan, si jangkung itu berkata lagi. "Ayo pergi."

Akashi tampak tidak sependapat. "Aku penasaran padanya. Menarik... Aku belum pernah melihat pemain seperti dia."

Keempat entitas di ruangan itu memandang Akashi-_kun_—termasuk aku. Sepertinya, tiga orang _prodigy _itu sama bingungnya denganku tentang hal yang baru saja diucapkan Akashi-_kun._

"Mungkin dia memiliki talenta tersembunyi yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengan kalian."

* * *

"_Just one more, I want to see Aomine-kun playing with a smile."_

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya terasa menyenangkan. Latihan bersama Aomine-_kun, _Akashi-_kun, _Murasakibara-_kun, _dan Midorima-_kun _menjadi rutinitas setiap sepulang sekolah. Meski awalnya aku tidak terbiasa dengan Midorima-_kun _dengan segala macam benda keberuntungannya dan ramalan Oha Asa. Atau dengan Murasakibara-_kun—_aku sering berdebat dengannya jika tak ada pelatih atau kapten kami di arena. Begitu pula dengan Akashi-_kun—_kapten kami, yang segala perintahnya adalah mutlak. Seperti Aomine-_kun, _mereka semua luar biasa. Masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang sedikit sulit dipercaya dimiliki oleh seorang siswa sekolah menengah. Tidak salah, jika mereka disebut-sebut sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai—Generation of Miracle._

Aku debut di pertandingan basket antar sekolah pada tahun keduaku. Aku benar-benar bisa bermain basket di arena yang sama dengan Aomine-_kun—_seperti yang sering dia katakan padaku dulu. Aomine-_kun _adalah cahaya yang begitu bersinar di arena basket, sang _ace Kiseki no Sedai. _Sedangkan aku adalah bayangannya—mereka memberiku julukan _Sixth Phantom Man._

Senyum Aomine-_kun _setiap dia berhasil mencetak skor, lalu kami saling beradu kepalan tangan. Tidak ada yang menarik atensiku selain senyum itu, ataupun tawa gembira yang lolos dari tenggorokannya ketika peluit tanda pertandingan usai dibunyikan dan nilai di papan skor mengatakan bahwa kami yang menang. Sejak itu, aku ingin terus melihat senyum itu—senyum dan tawa Aomine-_kun _pada setiap permainan.

Menonton Aomine-_kun _bertanding _one on one_ melawan Kise-_kun —_anggota baru kami. Mendengar tawa Aomine-_kun _mengejek Kise-_kun _yang sama sekali tidak berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring _atau keluhan Kise-_kun, _menjadi kegiatan baru untukku yang biasanya hanya terkapar di bangku panjang seusai latihan. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan atensiku dari permainanAomine-_kun _yang seolah menyihirku. Lalu, tawa Aomine-_kun _juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untukku.

Dalam setiap decit sepatu diseret di atas lantai. Dalam dentuman bola yang nyaris menulikan telinga. Dalam setiap kepalan tanganku dan Aomine yang beradu pasca duet kami di lapangan. Ataupun gelak tawa dan sedikit perdebatan yang mengisi gymnasium Teiko _Chuugakko. _Dalam semua kenangan yang membanjiri memoriku sepanjang hari-hariku di sekolah menengah. Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangan tawa dan eksisitensi seorang Aomine Daiki.

* * *

"_The only ne who can beat me is me alone."_

* * *

Ada yang berubah. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, sesuatu yang janggal dan sedikit mengganjal.

Aomine-_kun _semakin sering membolos latihan basket. Meski tampaknya tak ada satupun anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang peduli—kecuali aku; sepanjang Aomine-_kun _tetap mencetak angka dan mempersembahkan kemenangan untuk Teiko.

Bosan, begitu katanya ketika kutanya tentang hal itu. Baginya, tak ada lawan yang sepadan dan berlatih hanya membuatnya semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa asing dengan pemuda bernomor punggung enam di hadapanku. Siapa dia? Dia bukanlah Aomine-_kun _yang aku kenal. Bukan Aomine-_kun _yang selalu bersemangat setiap pertandingan, yang tertawa lebar setiap berhasil mencetak angka, yang mencintai basket dari dasar hatinya. Bukan pula remaja laki-laki yang—dulu—mencegahku meninggalkan hal yang sama-sama kami cintai.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Siapa dia?

Begitulah. Dan terus mengaum dalam hati, tanpa aku berani menyuarakannya.

Aku sepenuhnya mengerti, jika aku benar-benar berani mengatakannya, hal itu hanya akan semakin membentangkan jarak di antara kami. Bahkan tanpa aku menyuarakannya pun, bentangan jarak itu sudah semakin melebar.

Puncaknya, ketika Aomine-_kun_ tidak lagi menyambut kepalan tanganku dan membiarkannya menggantung di udara kosong. Mengabaikannya. Sekaligus mengabaikanku yang kehilangan sosoknya yang lama.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan _pass _padaku lagi, Tetsu."

Lalu, punggung kokoh itu semakin menjauh.

"Yang bisa mangalahkanku, hanyalah diriku sendiri."

Dan bertambah jauh. Hingga tak bisa lagi kuraih.

Kau berubah terlalu jauh, Aomine-_kun._ Cahaya yang dulu berpendar pucat namun cukup untuk menerangi, kini semakin berkobar hingga menyilaukan. Bahkan membakar.

Ya, membakar habis semua kenangan kita. Menghanguskan setiap tawa yang pernah kita bagi. Menghancurkan semuanya, menjadikannya serpihan abu.

Kemudian, semuanya juga turut berubah. Baik Kise-_kun, _Akashi-_kun, _Midorima-_kun, _ataupun Murasakibara-_kun. _Semua berhenti percaya padaku. Kami bukan lagi tim. Kami hanya bertanding untuk menang.

Semuanya, terlihat salah—setidaknya di mataku. Kemenangan yang kami dapatkan di hari-hari belakangan ini tak lagi terasa manis.

Lalu, kusadari jika kontribusiku cukup sampai di sini. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan di tim inti Teiko.

Hal yang aku ingat selanjutnya, hanya pengunduran diriku dari klub basket Teiko dan wajah terkejut Akashi-_kun _mendengar keputusanku.

* * *

"_Even if we win, who knows id he'll change or not. But if we lose,then for sure nothing will change from before."_

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali, ada derai tawa bahagia yang menggema di lorong gymnasium sekolah. Ada pula percakapan tak bermakna dari beberapa anak yang kelelahan pasca latihan. Ada pula sampah bungkus makanan dan minuman ringan yang berserak di koridor.

Kau tahu? Itu kami.

Aku dan Aomine-_kun. _Terkadang Kise-_kun _bergabung dengan kami. Tidak jarang, Murasakibara-_kun _dan Midorima-_kun _turut serta. Sebelum pintu berderit terbuka dan menampakkan sosok berambut sewarna api dan mata heterokrom kembali menyuruh kami latihan (dengan sedikit ancaman, tentu saja).

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali.

Jauh-jauh hari ketika kami masih sama-sama membela panji Teiko. Saat aku masih memakai seragam putih dengan aksen sewarna dengan rambutku, bernomor punggung limabelas.

Bukan ketika kami kembali bertemu di arena pertandingan—kali ini sebagai lawan. Dengan seragam yang berbeda dan membela sekolah kami masing-masing. Ataupun ketika kami berkumpul dalam _jersey _beraneka warna—bukan lagi putih berpadu biru muda—beberapa jam sebelum _Winter Cup _karena perintah Akashi-_kun. _

Lalu, dalam babak penyisihan _Winter Cup, _kami benar-benar menghentikan Aomine-_kun. Dunk _Kagami-_kun _merubah hasil akhir pertandingan Seirin versus Touou. Bukan rentang skor yang berbeda puluhan angka, cukup perbedaan satu angka. Tapi kami menang.

Dengan tubuhku yang yang limbung dan Kagami-_kun _yang membantuku tetap menapak dengan kedua kakiku sebagai tumpuan. Dengan staminaku yang terkuras habis, Aomine-_kun _menyambutnya—menyambut kepalan tanganku yang terulur kepada pemain Touou _Gakuen_ nomor lima itu. Setelah hampir satu tahun yang lalu dia mengabaikanku.

Kemudian, kusadari ada senyum samar terlukis di wajah Aomine-_kun. _"Lain kali, aku akan menang."

* * *

"_To protect your beliefs, you have to fight and win."_

* * *

Dalam sisa waktu yang kumiliki dengan Aomine-_kun—_yang berarti di sela-sela latihan _shoot_ku dengan mantan partnerku semasa di Teiko itu, aku mencoba berbicara banyak dengannya. Seperti dulu—di lorong gymnasium Teiko, atau dalam perjalanan pulang seusai latihan.

Aku senang dia kembali, meski belum sepenuhnya. Setidaknya, Aomine-_kun _yang kukenal sedikit demi sedikit kembali. Aku melihat sedikit harapan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Meski kami bukan lagi partner seperti dulu. Meski aku bukan lagi bayangannya—dan aku sudah memiliki cahayaku yang baru.

"Aki senang kau menemukan cahayamu yang baru, Tetsu," dia berkata. Lalu meneguk minumannya. "Yah, meski dia masih sedikit payah."

Aku tersenyum samar. Sudah terbiasa mendengar Aomine-_kun _mengejek Kagami-_kun _payah—baik di depan orang yang bersangkutan, ataupun ketika partnerku dengan rambut sewarna darah itu tidak ada.

"Aomine-_kun," _aku menoleh setelah melemparkan gelas kartonnya ke tempat sampah. "Meskipun kau bukan lagi cahayaku, kau tetap mejadi temanku."

"Aku tahu,"Aomine-_kun _mengacak surai biruku. Mengingatkanku pada hari-hari dimana dia selalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan telapak tangannya yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, kita akan menjadi lawan, Tetsu."

"Ya," aku menjawab singkat.

Lalu jeda. Kami hanya bergeming di lapangan basker _outdoo_r itu. Bersama salju yang menari-nari di udara. Berteman dengan desau angin musim dingin yang membuat temperatur semakin turun, hingga nyaris beku.

Lirih, aku berucap.

"Terima kasih. Aomine-_kun."_

**Compiuto**

* * *

Maaf jika ada beberapa yang melenceng dari timeline yang sesungguhnya di manga ataupun segala OOCness dan semua kecacatan fiksi ini. Saya berusaha se-canon mungkin dan se-IC mungkin, tapi yah... sedikit sulit. Terlebih lagi saya agak tolol menyangkut sudut pandang orang pertama.

Writing friendship is quite hard, tbh. Otak saya ngajak lebih melulu =.=

Sebenarnya ini ide lama—banget. Hanya saja berhenti di tengah jalan, dan baru-baru ini saya menemukannya kembali di tumpukan dokumen yang nyaris dibuang ke recycle bin. Akhirnya saya lanjutkan, tapi tampaknya ada perbedaan style dari tengah hingga akhir dengan bagian awalnya. Uh, entahlah itu mengganggu atau tidak—semoga tidak. Tadinya mau saya rombak dari awal dan saya bikin kayak monolog di teater begitu, tapi malah jadi absurd.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan eksekusinya. Saya sayang kalian :)

**Untuk tujuh jam yang luar biasa—6 Februari 2013.**

**[chryssa]**


End file.
